Episode Forty Two Time
This is the nineth episode of season four and the forty second overall in the series Previous Episode: Episode Forty One Next Episode: Episode Forty Three Plot Sarnogg tells Lon they have the upper hand and should launch an attack on Teddy, and his team. Tsu and Ethan return to New York, Ethan tells Tsu he think he loves Austin. Kate sits with Shilo and Cole and gets word from Maria of a demon that can control time named Tempus but they are not sure if he is a myth. Kate decides to bring Shilo, but Cole stays behind. Cassandra keeps Cole company in the basement. Z'Reg, #96 and Lyja sit in cells on the top floor, Teddy tells them the lie detector needs to be configured for Skrull DNA. He heads downstairs and meets Tsu, Elijah, Ethan and Klara who are all working on the configuration in the lab. Kate and Shilo walk through Spain while looking for Tempus, they find a clue by an old crone who gives them a map. Lon and Sarnogg break into the top floor, and Lon reveals his mind control device, how he controlled Khn'nr. He puts #96, Z'Reg and Lyja under his control. They attack downstairs. Lon, Sarnogg, #96 and Z'Reg attack Tsu, Ethan, Elijah, and Klara, Lon kills Tsu but she stabs him back and he dies, Sarnogg kills Teddy but cries after, #96 kills Ethan and Z'Reg tries to kill Klara but is attacked by a flock of birds letting her runaway. Lyja attacks Cassandra and Cole, Cole gets killed but Cassandra gets away. Wanda and Josh talk about Billy, he wakes up, kills Wanda and walks out after hurting Josh. Josh calls Kate and tells her. Klara and Cassandra meet up and call Kate, they tell her to find Tempus, and get him to rewind time, they also find out about Billy and go looking for him. Kate and Shilo find Tempus and he traps them in a force field, they try and convince him to rewind time, and he can live, he agrees. Cassandra and Klara find Billy and he calls himself Reaper, the dark one. Billy kills Klara but Cassandra dodges his blasts and hides behind a firetruck. Billy walks into the S.H.E.I.L.D. HQ at the embassy. Tempus rewinds time to when Kate, Cassandra, Shilo and Cole are in the basement and Maria tells her about Tempus, Kate tells Maria everything and quickly as possible. Cassandra and Shilo run upstairs and warn the others. Lon and Sarnogg come on the top floor but Teddy, Tsu, Elijah and Klara are waiting for him. Shilo takes Cole to a remote island for further safety. Z'Reg, Lyja and #96 are released from Sarnogg's mind control. Sarnogg, and Lon are taken by Maria, she tells them to join her or die, she shoots Sarnogg when he disagrees and kills him and sends Lon and mission as her new slave. Kate, Cassandra, Elijah, Teddy, Tsu, Klara and Ethan all re group and Kate has a vision of Maria opening the Vault. Cassandra also told them about Billy in the other timeline. Wanda gets off the phone with Teddy and tells Josh about Billy, he look and he has woke up already, Billy kills Wanda, and hurts Josh and walks off still. Maria and Lon find Barney and kill him, Maria finally gets her hands on the device and uses its power to bring down the wall between the vault and Florida. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Tsu-Zana Ethan Edwards Maria Hill Shilo Conrad Lon Sarnogg Torus Storm #96 Lyja Z'Reg Tempus Old Crone Wanda Maximoff Josh Foley Barney Bushkin Cole Cooper Category:Season Four Category:Episodes